


Valentine's Day Special

by trashy_kai



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and he tries to convince the Winchester's to go with him to a bar, but only one of them actually goes. What happens when a guy kisses Cas while Dean when to the bathroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! ^-^

As every year, the Winchester brothers were alone in other words single. It was Valentine’s Day, and both brothers were in the Bunker, without a case. The only difference between all those other years, was that Castiel was staying with them.

Since Castiel had only been human for a short while, and during that time he didn’t actually have a date, he begged the boys to take him somewhere to get himself a date. Sam immediately refused, something along the lines ‘I need to catch up my reading…’ which earned him a ‘bitch’ from Dean. So Castiel kneeled on the floor, by Dean’s feet, and made the puppy eyes’ face he learned from Sam.

“Please, Dean! I need someone to go with me!” Castiel begged him.

Dean sighed. He didn’t want to go… He wanted to stay home and eat pie. But how could he say no to the _puppy eyes_? That’s right, he couldn’t.

“Fine…” Dean ended up saying, making Cas jump from the floor, a wide smile in his face as he thanked Dean. “And since I’m going, I’m driving.”

*Late that night*

“Come on, Dean!” Cas urged him to hurry. It had been almost impossible to get Cas to stop beaming ever since Dean agreed to going with him.

“What’s the deal with you, Cas?! It’s not like you already have someone waiting for you!” Dean replied. It was cute to see Cas behave like a kid; the Angel of the Lord, was now a little boy waiting for his mother to go to the park to play with his friends.

Castiel frowned.

“I don’t want to miss anything!” He replied, rather shyly. “I could miss someone important showing up when I’m not there yet.”

Dean finished tying his shoes and grabbed his keys.

“Alright, let’s go.”

The ride to the bar was short, after they moved into the Bunker Dean found a good bar nearby.  Castiel was smiling and chit-chatting with Dean all the way.

“Alright, we’re here.” Dean told him, making Cas jump out of the car as soon as he could. He waited for Dean to get beside him and looked at him. Dean didn’t know what to say of Castiel’s face. “You ok, buddy?”

Castiel nodded. He had been so happy all day, that he forgot something important.

“What if I mess up again?” He asked, his eyes focusing on the floor. “What if I mistake what they say to me?”

Dean looked at his best friend and nodded.

“If you mistake what they want, they’re the ones losing. They won’t know what they’re missing.” Dean replied, trying to make Castiel as cheerful as before. “Besides, you’ve got all night. You can try it again with someone else if they dump you.”

Cas nodded.

“Thanks Dean.”

* * *

 

Two hours passed, and half of the females in the bar threw themselves at Dean and Cas. Castiel expected Dean to go with the first girl that tried to seduce him, but his friend stated that he was there to give him moral support, he wasn’t good to leave him when he was alone. As the girls tried to talk to Cas, he would look at Dean as if trying to get his approval. But there was always something wrong with the girls. As they left their table, Dean would just tell him something like ‘she just wants a quickie’ or ‘she took a bet with her friends’ or something like that.

They drank beers and after a while, Dean got them some whiskey. As he took their glasses to the table, Dean decided to go to the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back…” He said as he made his way to the bar’s bathroom.

* * *

 

About five minutes later, Dean walked back from the bathroom and the sight in front of him shocked him. Some guy was locking lips with Castiel. Castiel’s face looked shocked; his eyes were wide open and his mouth fell slightly agape. Dean stood there for a few seconds, incapable of moving his body. As the shock started fading, Dean motioned for their tabled and shoved the dude aside.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked the guy. He was angry at this person, _because Cas is so shocked with this_ , Dean thought to himself. Of course that was it… Cas couldn’t move himself away from shock, so he felt the need to help his best friend.

The other guy simply looked at Dean and smirked.

“Oh, nothing…” He assured.

“Get the hell away from him!” Dean growled, trying to sound as threatening as he could.

“Sure thing…” He guy whispered as he started walking away. Before turning around, he blew a kiss to Castiel and winked.

Dean saw the guy leave before he sank in his chair, right in front of Cas. Clearly upset with the situation, he didn’t notice the way Castiel recovered from the situation. His mouth fell into a soft smile and he sipped on his drink. After a few minutes, Dean looked to Castiel, who looked content where he was and saw his talking to a girl.

“Sorry… Not interested…” Castiel told her politely with a sheepish smile.

The girl looked at Castiel slightly sad.

“Oh, sorry for bothering you then…” And so she left their table.

Dean looked at Castiel.

“She looked nice…” Dean told him.

Castiel smiled happily.

“Yeah… But as I said, I’m not interested.” He told him.

Dean frowned.

“I thought we came here so you could find yourself a date…” He said, feeling as confused as ever.

Castiel’s smile grew wider.

“I already found what I came here for…” He told Dean in a low voice.

Dean didn’t know what Castiel was talking about. As far as he knew, every girl he saw talking to Cas had been rejected. Unless…

Unless it was the guy who kissed him. It made sense; the guy looked happy after kissing Cas, and he even winked at him before leaving.

“Did you get anyone’s number when I was gone?” Dean asked, his thoughts were directed to the guy. “I mean, I saw you rejecting everyone while I was here, so it must have been while I was gone.” Trying to change the way he was thinking, Dean decided to go with another question. “Is she cute?”

Cas glanced towards the floor and his smile turned soft, almost as if he was remembering the person.

“Yeah… Cute is a nice word for him.” He ended up saying.

Dean looked dumbfounded. _That guy?! Seriously Cas?!_

“You mean that guy who kissed you?” Dean asked as soon as he found his voice.

Cas chuckled.

“Nah… He was just helping me out.” He admitted, his eyes fluttering shut, and staying that way for a few seconds. “He helped me get the guy.”

 _At least it’s not that idiot._ Dean thought, but his stomach still turned around, and it didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. There were so many things in his mind that he didn’t know what to say next. He wanted to ask him so many things, like‘how’s he like?’ or ‘when do I get to meet him?’, like any other good friend would, but he couldn’t find himself sounding those words. His mouth opened and fell as quickly as it opened. Dean settled for a simpler question.

“How’s that so?”

Cas looked at him, his eyes shining with happiness. Cas looked so happy, and Dean wanted to be happy for him, and he wanted to make Cas know that him being gay meant nothing to Dean, but he couldn’t voice his thoughts.

“He made the guy come over and help me out.” Cas said in his gravelly voice.

Dean’s eyes searched for the blue ones.

“What do you mean?” Dean didn’t understand what he meant.

“Mario came here when you left and he told me something… He said: ‘If he tries to eat me alive, he wants you… If he doesn’t, he will just shove me aside, he thinks of you as friend.’” Castiel answered mater-of-factly.

It still didn’t made sense to Dean. So, the guy ‘saved’ him, gave Cas his number and left? Since when did people just left after they gave their number to someone? Some guys were just idiots.

“So he tried to eat _Mario_ alive?” Dean found himself asking.

Castiel smiled.

“Oh, no… He just _growled_ at him… He tried to scare him away.” Cas said fondly.

Dean sighed. He didn’t understand what was going on. He wanted to be happy for him, but he couldn’t. All his brain could focus on was the happiness in Cas. That was the only thing that made him slightly happy.

“He seems like a catch.” Dean ended up saying.

Cas chuckled lightly.

“He’s wonderful, but he doesn’t realize it.” He admitted.

Everything about the situation had Dean trying to run away and take Cas away with him. He didn’t like that Cas got himself such a good person; he didn’t like that he couldn’t say anything about the guy, since he hadn’t been there when Cas and him had met; and above all that, he didn’t like that he wasn’t the one making Cas all giggly and adorable like that. It hurt to see Cas so happy and not being the cause of it.

“Then maybe you should make him see that he’s oh so wonderful.” Dean suggested. He didn’t even think that Cas hadn’t had the time to know the guy enough to know the guy was wonderful.

Castiel looked at Dean and nodded in agreement.

“I’ll let him know…”

Dean gulped.

“Anything else you wanna share about your new boyfriend?” He tried his best to show Cas he was happy, and this was the best he could manage.

“Yeah, sometimes he’s the _dumbest bitch_ …” Castiel snickered. “But that only makes him more adorable.”

His brain finally started catching up to what Cas was saying.

“How do you know so much about this guy? Didn’t you two meet like five minutes ago?” He asked, completely confused.

Castiel laughed freely, and that made Dean frown deeper.

“Nah.” Cas confessed. “I’ve known him for what seems like forever. He’s the person who knows me best.”

Dean looked at him with a hurt expression. But he quickly changed it, making his face stop showing all his emotions.

“I thought I was the one who knows you best…” Dean said, jealousy still in his voice.

Castiel nodded in agreement once again.

“Oh, you are Dean.”

It took him ages to figure out what was happening. Nothing made sense, yet it seemed to make sense to Cas. He was drinking his whiskey happily, while Dean looked lost. Dean knew he was Cas’s best friend, and of course, Cas was his; he knew that Castiel was one of the most important people in his life; he knew Cas, he had been the first person to see that the Angel had thoughts of his own, that he had feelings, and that he wasn’t a machined to let himself be controlled; Castiel was the only one with whom he was willing to fight, even if the reasons weren’t the best, he would always go with Cas and help him fight, and he knew the same thing would happen to Cas. The guy, Mario, was a bit suspicious, and Castiel’s description of what happened only now made him think. Apparently Mario made Castiel look like he was afraid so that this guy’s instincts would kick in and he would go and save the day. The only thing he remembered from the situation, was seeing Cas panic when Mario’s lips touched his and jumped in to save one of people that matter the most. And from Cas’s report, the guy growled at Mario, trying to intimidate him. Dean remembered trying to scare the guy away. As the thoughts started to sink in himself, Dean started blushing. _I like Cas… Hell! It’s more than like. I L-L-Love him. Shit…_ Dean was about to think that he would never get Cas to like him back when something suddenly made sense. _Wait, but he said he likes the guy who ‘saved him’… Does that mean he likes me?_ One of the things Castiel had said made him blush deeper. _Cas thinks I’m cute._ His very manly ego decided to take over.

“I’m not cute.” His ego made him say.

Cas looked at him, and his laughter surprised Dean. Dean looked at him and pouted in embarrassment.

“You’re adorable.” Cas corrected him.

Dean grabbed his glass and drank the whole thing at once. One thing was to realize he loved Castiel. Finding out that Castiel liked him back was another completely different. He felt confused with his mind. How could he have not noticed before?! The feelings had always been there. Things with Lisa were good, sure, but they never felt _right_. It felt like they were just trying their best to fill the void in Dean’s heart. Every time he thought he had lost Cas, it only made him have the nightmares he never had. When nothing seemed to make Dean afraid of losing people –besides Sammy- Cas made his way to his heart, never actually leaving.

“Since you got yourself a date, we should be going Home…” Dean said, looking at Cas hopeful.

Cas finished his drink and got up.

“I mean it,” Cas started. “Sometimes, you’re the dumbest bitch.”


End file.
